onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ena Ena no Mi
The Ena Ena no M'''i is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit , which grants the user control over certain forms of energy. The user can manipulate existing energy, but they cannot create energy from nothing. The fruit's name is derived from Enerji/Enaji, two possible pronunciations of the word 'energy', with the intended English name being the '''Energy-Energy Fruit. As it stands, the fruit is currently wielded by Borbas Koganusan. Appearence The fruit vaguely resembles a large, reddish-coloured orange in appearance. Multiple swirls cover the fruit as a whole, from base to stem; these swirls have been known to roil and change before the eyes of the watcher, though it remains unknown if this is a natural property of the fruit or simply a trick of the eye. Strengths and Weaknesses As the name implies, the user possesses nigh-absolute control over energy within certain limits - this energy can be absorbed, redirected, converted into a different form, or drained from a target depending on the user's desire. This allows the user to perform such feats as calling down bolts of lightning from a cloudless sky, roaring loudly enough to shatter stone and metal, or simply generate massive amounts of thermal radiation (i.e.: Heat energy). The user can directly manifest energy within a target, leading to an effect based on the type of energy used; for example, thermal energy manifesting inside a stone block will quickly raise the block's temperature, either until the stone melts or until the flow of energy ceases. Likewise, manifesting a large amount of thermal energy inside a human being will burn the victim alive from the inside out. The user can affect their own body via using the fruit's power, such as rapidly transforming the body's kinetic energy (gained, for example, by being pushed) to electrical energy to cause the body to stop, and expel a burst of electricity/lightning from their body. This also allows them to deal with certain natural hazards – magma/lava, for example, will have its heat automatically reflected (if the user is skilled enough) to allow the user to touch it with little or no injury. However, the fruit has its weaknesses. The user cannot create energy from nothing, as the energy must already be present in some from - whether it is stored in the body of the user, or in matter within the surroundings, it does not matter. In consequence, the user may experience problems fighting in frozen locations, unless there is an immediate source of energy to exploit. Additionally, the user risks losing control of their powers if they attempt to control too much energy at once; the effect may vary from failing to redirect all the energy (leading to injury from an attack), to completely losing control and 'venting' all energy the user has stored in the form of a large, omni-directional blast of harmful radiation. This can be avoided or lessened with training, but remains a major danger to an untrained, exhausted, or unstable user. The user must concentrate greatly to maintain the effects of the fruit - if they lapse in concentration for even a moment, the effects of the fruit will begin to fade; any controlled energy will return to its pre-manipulation state, with potentially disastrous consequences to the user and/or the user's allies. Finally, the user remains entirely human - should their Haki or their Fruit's powers fail to protect them, they can be injured as any other can. Aside from this, the user is affected the standard seawater, Seastone and Haki weaknesses. Usages The fruit has multiple potential uses, but its primary use is in an offensive role. It is especially useful for large-scale destruction and area denial, due to the user's ability to wreathe large areas in fire, or irradiate wide swathes of land. The fruit can nonetheless be used in a defensive role, such as lowering the kinetic energy of incoming cannonballs, or outright incinerate/freeze projectiles. The fruit’s user generally holds the upper hand in single combat, as they can either absorb, deflect, or violently counter an opponent’s attacks – however, this advantage wanes as more opponents join the battle due to the need to split concentration between the various forms of energy used. In general, the fruit's usefulness is proportional to the user's experience and creativity; the longer the fruit is wielded, and the more experienced the user becomes when managing their energy, the more dangerous and useful the fruit becomes. The techniques, as named by the last user, are listed below: *'Absorb': The user absorbs the energy of an incoming attack or projectile. This energy can then be reused in any of the other listed attacks. **'Life Drinker:' A specialised version of Absorb, this involves draining a target’s bio-electricity. Requires physical contact, but can incapacitate or kill a regular human in moments by leaching bio-electricity from the heart, brain, and key muscles. *'Redirection': The user redirects the energy of an incoming attack into a desired direction. The efficacy of this defence depends on the user’s experience and concentration; similar to a Logia, an experienced user will automatically redirect energy (albeit in a random direction) without needing to consciously do so. **'Augment': A sub-use of Redirection, the user channels kinetic and electrical energy into certain regions of their body, to increase the strength of punches or kicks. Can be used in conjunction with Haki. *'Howl': The user focuses for a moment, before emitting an exceedingly loud roar, shriek, or cry. By manipulating kinetic and sonic energies, the roar's force can be amplified to the point of breaking apart rock or shattering steel from the sheer force of the roar. *'Hellfire': The user concentrates for a moment, before releasing a large burst of thermal energy directly at a target. This can be used to simply incinerate a foe, or cause large fires which the user can direct through further actions. *'Irradiate': The user's body flares with bright light for a few seconds, before unleashing a pulse of harmful radiation. This pulse of radiation can be concentrated upon a single target, for maximum potential damage, or unleashed in all directions for a lesser damage, but a greater chance of striking at least one target. This attack cannot easily affect non-living matter (such as a stone-based Logia transformed into their elemental state). *'Lightning Strike': The user manipulates electrical energy to create bolts of lightning, of varying power and diameter. These bolts are usually launched from the user's hands, and can be guided after this launching to strike specific targets. The power of the bolts can range from capable of electrocuting an average human, to capable of blasting holes in a Marine warship. When concentrated upon, the strongest known bolts can destroy or cripple a Marine battleship. *'Sundering': The user strikes the foe with one hand, while manipulating the kinetic energy of the victim’s body. By randomising the directions of energy transfer, and the amount of energy transferred, the user can literally rip the enemy to shreds. *'Ash Circle': The wielder continuously expels intense heat around them in a vaguely circular area; anything within this area is swiftly incinerated, though the ability is extremely energy-intensive and can quickly exhaust the user. Unskilled users risk losing control over this attack and incinerating themselves or their allies. *'Obliteration': The user manipulates energy within and without their body in order to turn themselves into a living bomb. Usable only by an experienced wielder, the attack takes time to charge, with effectiveness varying based on the amount of energy already stored by the user - at its strongest, the blast can near-equal the power of a nuclear bomb. Use of this ability at any level will critically injure the user, with death almost certain unless extensive medical treatment immediately takes place. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits